winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Winxfan1
Archives 2-Archives 3]] Clover14 21:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Hi! You really like winx club? TODAY IS TE WINX CLUB MOVIE IN PUERTO RICO!!! Secret of the lost kingdom!! YEAH!!!! 2 MORE HOURS!!!!Clover14 14:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thank you for that... I just wonder if we have any script page for the specials and the movies like normal episodes or not. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) please unlock stellaBendingmaster 14:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) perhaps tell me how that's thief to stop stealing from screens I do notsteal anything, I just edit and put good pictures that i discover by anythief I'm not above taking pictures of the Fanpop that I know of that page I can get pictures freely My only then I have to report there are others who also take onFanpop The Disenchantix is ruined and I can't find the way to restore it, even I used history tools. Can you re-write it anyway? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I NEED HELP!!! i want to gat a talk box but i dont know how to get one. Thank You**LunaWinx** 01:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm new so I not sure if this is right.... but the Musa transforms on her page have all been removed exept for he charmix. MusaMusicMuse 18:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC)MusaMusicMuse hey can you tell me how to edit a fairys profile,like where it says who voices the person and what day is they birthday Musa1130 22:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) but I want to show you how to use other moods' talkboxes. There are three more talkboxes. Talkbox with Musa in season 4's picture is your happy talkbox, with Aisha's is your sad one, and with Musa in Charmix form is your mad one. You type . It'll be more convenient for you when you edit because they're in only one template... It's a bit inconvenient for you because you use the talkbox in the talkbox's name l text=, but please try using this and you'll see... I so sorry for doing this without your premission but a user can only have one talkbox template in order to lower the wiki storage. Please don't hate me.}} huh.my talk page isalljambled up and csn you help doing extra talkboxesSARAH hyder 15:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC)i see wrongand i need help are the talkboxes i need nowSARAH hyder 15:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) waitdont do talkboxes sorry i am sometimes like that ♦♦♦♦♦SARAH hyder♦♦♦♦♦''talk and talk to me'' Hello I love Winx so much its been in my life 4eva!! I love you girls!!! xoxoxoxox Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa,Tecna, Iyesha or Layla and you too Roxy Ilovewinxclub101 01:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Love ilovewinxclub101 aka Musa Um... so anyway, Roxy's Nick VA is Liliana Mumy, not Tara Strong as you worried about... How do you think about Liliana's voice? And if I have the specials, movies and episodes (full), may I upload them to their pages? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:17, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello I need your help I need to do what I want to add pictures on page Power Squared Um, thank you, I'll upload those link after my final exams... It'll end on this Saturday. And about the voice actors, I found it here, and I also asked other people like Alejandra, and they all say yes... But the 3rd episode of season 4 (Nick dub) had aired on Internet, and I think that Liliana did well... Not as what I hope, but that's... good... unlike Romi as Musa's voice... I still don't get over that voice... I don't know much about American voice actors/actors like you, but anyway, one ticket of hoping for Tara Sands :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi please,u can leave any massage at my page.11:09, April 25, 2012 (UTC)~~--Natalie winx^-^ Hi, I welcome you for thanking me to the User:Winxfan1 page. i see the codein my profile.with it i cant change my profile to visual mosde.so i cant paste my user boxes and talkboxes yippy for the fan of winx club sarah Um... It was nothing... You're welcome after all! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) so what is acomplex code oh please answeryippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:19, April 30, 2012 (UTC) sure and please sure and please join winxclubimage.wikia.com signed:user:SARAH hyder hello but i am the biggest fan of winxclub moronDngirl 11:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Winxforeva! 23:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Why are the Specailist pages blocked or at least Helia and Nabu's is y is thatWinxforeva! 23:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) why dont you have roxy talkboxesyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 10:13, May 10, 2012 (UTC) do you know the times when the spell sonic Shadow was used. Hi im new so I really need help setting in! BTW im Shannon! Bloomroxymagicwinx 16:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) spkeates nicks secret of the lost kingdon hey there winx fan1.nick's secret of the lost kingdom is on sale.i read it from winx fairies|news.blogs.and cani be a member of project episodes. this message is for Reachel Baribeault: OMG I HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME AS U!!! 01:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) thank you Hello! Hello i haven met you before im Stella! ♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella Believix!!! Hello--Kitsune Woman Noelle 17:20, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hello--Kitsune Woman Noelle 17:21, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm new to this wiki Hiiiiiiiiiiii I'm new to this wiki ! You are the admin ? Then I wish good luck ! -- 19:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ............ Dragonball Wiki Here is my dbz wiki account hey there :DSARAH hyder 12:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) hi.kindly help me make a template? bloom174 hi how do you get a pet love pet bloom sella roxy There are bad words on the Wizards of the Black Circle Page. 21:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC)THE PERSON I like this wiki, I can if i have a specific camera. Thanks :D I'll do the best I can! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:02, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Don't add the scripts pages to irrelevant categories. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 12:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Maybe but still you are not supposed to make inappropriate edits even though. Don't forget that we are admins, and we are supposed to prevent users from making inappropriate edits. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) That's it and thank you for understanding. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Editing problems I'm new to this wiki and I have noticed that the link for Bloom's Sopiex Transformation is broken. I have found another video for it but it's not the best quality. Is it alright if I could put it there? It's the Italian one BTW. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 02:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) It won't let me edit the transformation template. :/ StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 02:58, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I will!! Annabethxx50 (talk) 19:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Annabethxx50 Can someone unlock Season 5 Episodes for me? Also, can I be a member of project episodes? Winxlover12 (talk) 20:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Hi And Thank You Hi, I'm Sara. Thank you for the message, if i have any questions, I Definitely will go to you! XD Peace MH76 (talk) 21:55, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi the episode name is Back to Alfea not the book of sirenix.here is the proof http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYHPFnlr8hs&feature=player_embedded[[User:Curelove|Curelove] (talk) 10:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC)] welcome ^^Curelove (talk) 15:41, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Someone told me that The Lilo is the fifth episode of Season 5 and that The Spill is the first episode. I also heard that when the Season 5 will be aired in the United Kingdom on Nickelodeon it is The Spill which will be first. Must we change the episode order on the Season 5 page and edit the episode pages? --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:20, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your help!Nothingoutofme (talk) 21:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC)nothingoutofme Hello! Perhaps you already recognizing me. I'm here on this wikia since this week and I hope I did good adding this missing photos. As you're admin of episodes section, it's my responsability to ask for your opinion. I have an idea about adding a few articles, one is completed to the level that it can be added to the wikia. And this is a problem. I wish to add a TIMELINE article, but I'm not sure where to put it. Should it be in Media>Seasons (which I doubt, there shold be Pre-series article which I also writing, or in another area? Please respond. AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 13:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so can you add me to a episodes section in projects page? AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 16:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I have a question! I joined to post the pictures of the minor fairies that I put together. I thought having all their names in two pics would be convenient to have in the minor fairies' gallery. But I guess I'm too late-- that gallery is closed. Is there any way to politely mention that I have good pics to whoever's in charge of opening and closing galleries? Without being a nuisance or spawning drama, I mean. I got on here to be useful, not annoying. Cupcakedoll (talk) 04:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you pin Timeline to a bar category Between Om the Wiki and Characters? I think it does not fit into any of the categories, and I think it will be one of the most important articles. BTW, could you finally add me to members of project episodes? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 20:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Pokeswap (talk) please unblock Winx_Club_-_Episode_507, since it is on at 13:00, and it is 10:30.~ ~~ Pokeswap (talk) Pokeswap (talk) 14:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) 14:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I like to edit as soon as it is over, and the nick title is not there WINX MUST DIE I HATE IT THEY ARE RUINING NICKELODEN BRING BACK REN & STIMPY BRING BACK DOUG GET RID OF THIS CRAP ON NICKELODEN ITS RUINING IT JOIN THE RENSTIMPY1 REVELUTION TO GET WINX OFF OF NICKELODEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Renstimpy1revelution (talk) 21:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ;) Could 1ou unlock 512 for editting please? NekoSavior (talk) 18:33, November 18, 2012 (UTC) hi,thank you,i will ask you if i have any questionsSherene11 (talk) 04:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Can you please help me how to put an uploaded backround for my wiki? I really want some backrounds for my wiki. When we are editing spell pages she would use the Rai English episodes for telling when the spell is used or should we use 4kids or nickelodeon Excuse me, but can you unlock "A Magix Christmas" for editting? Thanks. NekoSavior (talk) 13:50, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Nice to meet you. Hannahlucia 03:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Hannahlucia May I become member of Project Episodes? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:55, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can u Make me a Talk box Plz -FloraEnchantix1 Hello! Hello! I am winxlover12 and I LOVE winx! May I please be a member of Project Episodes? Also, I don't know much about wikia, and I was hoping you could help me learn so I can post all the things I know. I always watch the episodes and soon as they come out. Winxlover12 (talk) 00:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Hello, I am a user for the Winx Club Wiki, and I have been noticing that no one is updating the 2 new episodes that just aired today. Do you know when the pages will be available to update? Thank you in advance. 00:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Alexa G. HELP! Help!!!!! I love computers, but I am having so much trouble on this wiki. How do I leave messages on people's talk pages that you can't edit? How do I edit episode pages? How can I make good pages? Please help! Winxlover12 (talk) 00:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Hi.Can make me a talkbox?Include the colors orange,blue and red.make it with a picture of Musa.You can put anything else on it and if you're busy I'm sending a message to another admin.Thanks!!! =) ☺DemigodSileneGueni (talk) 20:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC) DemigodSileneGueni EPISODES 20-26!!!!! There are spoilers for Season 5 Episode 22-26 on my blog. Feel free to look at them and comment on my talk page. Winxlover12 (talk) 20:22, April 12, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 HiThe Queen of Powers (talk) 04:46, May 6, 2013 (UTC) The Queen of Powers Hi The Queen of Powers (talk) 04:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC)The Queen of Powers 522 Don't ask me. That page is STILL locked for some reason.--NekoSavior (talk) 14:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) May i become a member of the Project Episodes? DbzWinx (talk) 20:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC)tiff Hello! Dear Winxfan1, My name is Annie. I would really like to become a member of Project Episodes for many reasons. First, I am very friendly and love meeting new people. Also, I watch all episodes the day they are out and try my best to be the first person to put something up. I go on this wiki every day and I am really trying to get more edits. Thank you! Winxlover12 (talk) 21:29, October 18, 2013 (UTC)einclover12 WINXFAN1 ARE YOU PRESENT???? Winxfan1! Remember me Sorreltail18? I was wondering if you ever check back here, or edit here time to time! Message me whenever :) I just started re-editing here :) I have been focusing on Season 2 and 3. I dont really like Season 5 or 6... Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 01:23, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the correct-- I was about to ask why those pages had been deleted. I had no idea there might be legal stuff; just figured the fans who'd been on that site might enjoy the nostalgia, and hoped the admins wouldn't mind if it was clearly marked so as not to get mixed up with the RAI continuity. Do you know if it's just the wiki that wouldn't be allowed to host those files, or if they're somehow banned from the entire internet? (as much as it's possible to ban anything from the internet...) I was planning to offer them around to other sites but don't want to get anyone into trouble.